


A Black Cat Named Sakura

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: As Emma pulls into the driveway of the Salvatore Mansion, she wasn't expecting a black cat to cross her path, let alone a cat that turns out to be Damon's new pet.
Relationships: Emma/Damon
Kudos: 1





	A Black Cat Named Sakura

As I pull into the driveway of the Salvatore Mansion, a small black cat crosses my path. I watch as it makes its way to the front door, which was slightly ajar, and walks right in. I tilt my head in confusion as I leave my car and make my way inside.  
“Babe, I’m home!”  
Damon acknowledges me from the living room.  
“Welcome back, do you want a drink?”  
“Sure.”  
I throw myself onto the sofa and take off my shoes. I lie down on the sofa as Damon hands me a drink. He sits down next to me and I place my feet in his lap. I look around the room and quickly spot the black cat sitting in front of the fireplace.  
“Have you noticed the black cat, my love?”  
“Who, Sakura? Yeah, she's my new pet.”  
I watch as Sakura makes her way over to us, she hops onto my legs. I watch as Damon picks her up and places her on his chest.  
“I didn’t know you had a soft side for cats.”  
He looks at me before starting to pet Sakura.  
“I don’t.”  
“You don’t, huh? So, you’re telling me that you are hating the fact that you are petting a cat right now.”  
“Absolutely.”  
He stops petting Sakura and drops his hand, taking a sip of his bourbon. I shake my head and smile before taking a sip of my own drink. I see Damon glance over at me before setting down his drink and stroking Sakura with both hands. Sakura purrs loudly with each stroke of her fur. I lean forward and give Sakura a scratch behind the ear before leaning back.  
“I have to say, she is adorable. Babe, are you listening to me?”  
Damon couldn’t take his eyes off Sakura, he had his eyes glued on her. He stops petting her for a split second to pick up his drink, and in that split second Sakura made up her mind to get up and make herself comfortable in my lap. I lift my hand to stroke her as she finds a comfortable position. I look up at Damon as I pet her.  
“Serves you right, you should have been listening to me.”  
“I’m sorry, did you say something?”  
“I said that she is adorable, but you must have missed that as you were gazing into her eyes intensely.”  
“Doesn’t she have lovely eyes?”  
“She sure does, almost like yours actually. Quite lovely.”  
“They are beautiful.”  
“Hmmm. Can you get me another drink please?”  
“Sure.”  
Damon gets up and I hand him my glass so that he could refill it. I would get up but the rule is that, if you have a cat on you, you don’t move, no matter what. I wait for Damon to hand me my glass before slowly lifting my legs so that he could sit down. He grabs the remote and turns on the TV so that we could watch a movie. I watch the movie while stroking Sakura while she sleeps on my lap.

After the movie finished, Sakura woke up and jumped off my lap. I finish my drink and cuddle closer to Damon, who wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer.  
“This is much better.”  
“I agree. Want to watch another movie?”  
I nod and he starts another movie, which we didn’t get to finish, as we were asleep half way through.

The End


End file.
